


Lord Wander one-shots

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Lord Wander AU, M/M, Multi, hater has crap grammer, texts, wander is a flirty turd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander is the most feared villain in the galaxy. He's malicious, homicidal and... and a dork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Wander one-shots

Wander had a bad feeling about giving Hater his contact information, but hey, he can always block Hater if need be.

But this was fun.

h8sgr8bestvillain: soooooooooo  
h8sgr8bestvillain: whatre u up 2 ?

Wander cringed. Who taught him how to spell?

l0stWanderer: Usual, dominating.  
h8sgr8bestvillain: cool B]

Wander covered his mouth, a delicious idea occurring to him.

l0stWanderer: This guy is so whiney >:/  
h8sgr8bestvillain: lol  
h8sgr8bestvillain: what planet u on?  
l0stWanderer: I'm on my ship.  
l0stWanderer: Picked someone up   
h8sgr8bestvillain: ?  
l0stWanderer: He's not into butt stuff >:(  
h8sgr8bestvillain: OH  
l0stWanderer: Yeah >:)  
l0stWanderer: What would you do to me?  
h8sgr8bestvillain: im a skeleton  
l0stWanderer: :/ Oh yeah

Wander was howling with laughter, this was priceless.

l0stWanderer: That sucks  
l0stWanderer: Anyways this guys gettin needy lemme go take care of him ;)

Wander chuckled and went to get in the bath.

When he came back, his inbox was blown up.

h8sgr8bestvillain: what  
h8sgr8bestvillain: is he hot ?  
h8sgr8bestvillain: pls let him b ugly  
h8sgr8bestvillain: whats taking you so long :[  
l0stWanderer: Jokes on you  
l0stWanderer: I ain't pickin up anyone   
h8sgr8bestvillain: ur evil  
l0stWanderer: ;)


End file.
